In modern motor vehicles, slide assemblies are often incorporated into various vehicle interior components for convenience and/or sliding function for vehicle operators and passengers. For example, center consoles located between the seats are a typical vehicle accessory that includes a storage compartment and a lid that is also used as an armrest. As a seat(s) may be adjusted in a forward-to-rearward direction, it is desirable that the armrest include a slide assembly that allows the armrest to be similarly adjusted with the seat(s).
In one example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,314, issued to Scheerhorn, a cover assembly including a slidable armrest is provided. The cover assembly includes a cover for an arm to rest thereon and a base for openable covering a compartment. The cover and the base are coupled together by a U-shaped slide assembly so that the cover can slide relative to the base. Unfortunately, the slide assembly includes many components and is relatively complicated in structure, adding cost and complexity to the assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved slide assembly that is simple in structure and relatively low cost. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.